


A True Love Found

by BananaRaptor



Series: Spacemarried: A Sexy Odyssey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canadian Shack, Character Death Fix, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magical Healing Cock, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident aboard the starship Enterprise sends Spock on a perilous journey.... TO LOVE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Love Found

Once upon a time Spock accidentally beamed to Canada, because the night before almost everyone on the Enterprise had gotten massively drunk. As a result, the only person not hungover besides himself was young ensign Redshirt. But just as Ensign Redshirt was beaming Spock down to get a bunch of hangover medicine, he sadly died on the control panel and accidentally sent Spock to Canada. 

So Spock walked through the deep snow across the vast wilderness, in the hopes of finding a nice local’s igloo where he could borrow a space-phone and maybe guzzle some maple syrup since he was in Canada and all. It was a long and awesome adventure and at some point he battled a wild moose, but fuck that this is a porn story. 

Anyway just as his Vulcan senses picked up a gigantic snowstorm coming, Spock found a shack. But te snow was very deep and Spock fell and broke his ankle. “Ow,” He said, “This is illogically fucking painful.” 

But then he was rescued by the sexiest creature he had ever seen! It was all skinny and bugeyed and had the most fantastically gigantic and pointy ears Spock had ever seen! 

As the storm raged on, Spock and Dobby had to huddle for warmth in the shed. Spock Vulcan flirted with Dobby and Dobby waggled his sexy ears in response. They leaned closer, closer to each other, and ended in a passionate embrace. 

“You know,” Dobby said seductively, “Dobby’s penis has magical healing properties!” 

“Oh Dobby, take me like it’s Pon Farr!” Spock rumbled.  
So Dobby took out his houseelfhood and Laid it against Spock’s hardening member. Spock reached between them, wrapping his hand around both their cocks. 

“Ooh” Dobby sighed, “You touch my tralala!”  
And indeed, Spock was touching his ding ding dong. 

So Dobby put his houseelfhood in Spock’s pink rosebud of love and they fucked. Dobby Rammed Spock’s ass fast and hard. Spock leaned up and licked the length of Dobby’s ear causing the elf to shudder. He slid his hands down Dobby’s back and cupped is buttocks, getting a moan in response. 

“I’m close!” Dobby squeaked. 

“Me too!” Spock answered. Dobby’s houseelfhood was surprisingly large, and he had taken quite the pounding! They came together, coating both their bellies with cum. 

When they woke next morning, the storm had passed.  
“I love you.” Spock said, as he put on his pants. Sure enough, his ankle was healed. “Come with me, and we shall have adventures in space!”

“Dobby loves you too.” Dobby answered, “but Dobby has responsibilities. To wizards!” He thought for a moment, looking at his Vulcan lover. 

“Fuck wizards! Dobby’s faking his death and coming to space!” 

Four months later, Spock beamed down to earth to dig up his lover on a lovely beach where his friends had buried him. He kissed the lifeless form of the small elf, waking him with a true love kiss. Then they were beamed up and they lived happily ever after and had adventures in space.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Sorry 4 appropriating ppls experiences as canadians


End file.
